striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Pei Pooh
Peipū |Debut= Game: Strider (CPS-1) |Voice Actors= Moriah Angeline (Strider 2014) |Gender= Female |Hair Color= Brown |Eye Color= Brown |Nationality= Chinese |Affiliation= Kuniang/The Four Winds Grandmaster Meio |Weapon= Pair of Yingyang JizhaoruiCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #07: Pei Pooh (Strider 2014) |Fighting Style= Original style based off KenpôCapcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 42. ISBN 4-86233-076-2. }} Pei Pooh ( , lit. North Wind), formerly romanized Nam Pooh and Bei Pooh by fans, is a recurring character in the series, appearing in most versions of the first Strider game and its two official sequels as a member of the Kuniang M.A. Team, later known as the "Four Winds". Pei Pooh is the eldest sister of the bounty hunter and assassin trio known as the Kuniang Team/Four Winds. She serves as the team's "mood-maker", and is recognized from her sisters by her red clothes and unique hairstyle, a long ponytail. The most carefree among her sisters, Pei Pooh uses a combination of martial arts with shooting techniques, and wields a pair of Chinese Yingyang Jizhaorui ( , lit. Yin-Yang Chicken Claw Piercers) with built-in submachine guns that allow her to effectively fight at eny distance. Pei Pooh is playful and deadly, her attitude causing constant headaches to her two sistersCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Character Intel #07: Pei Pooh - The North Wind. In battle she's wild and reckless, greatly enjoying herself as she laughs constantly and clamors for her enemies' screams. However, and though usually not noticed by those around her, she takes on the most serious attitude among the three Winds when acting together. Story Strider (CPS-1) & Strider 2 Pei Pooh is a member of the bounty hunter trio known as the Kuniang M.A. Team. Following her leader Tong Pooh in battle, the three sisters confront Hiryu at the request of Grandmaster Meio, but find defeat against the strength of the Special-A Class Strider. Strider (2014) Pei Pooh is a member of the Winds, a martial arts trio trained by the mysterious and powerful Xi Wang Mu. Loyal to a fault, they serve Grandmaster Meio as his personal bounty hunters and assassin unit. After Hiryu infiltrated Kazakh City, they pursued him across the city complex.Capcom (2013). "Character: Ton Pooh Three Sisters". Capcom's official Strider site (Japanese). Accessed March 13, 2014. Pei Pooh is the first of the sisters to stand in Hiryu's path: although going against better judgementCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). General Mikiel: "That was a result brought about by Pei Pooh's own judgement.", she alone confronts Hiryu in a special chamber deep beneath the city's Transit Station. Hiryu faces the red-clothed sister in battle and defeats her, forcing the injured Pei Pooh into retreating. Some time later, Pei Pooh returns as Hiryu faces Nang Pooh, claiming his courage and determination are nothing but "a façade" and joining her sister in battle. Even against two Winds, Hiryu proves victorious again. Finally, Pei Pooh and Nang Pooh join their leader Tong Pooh in the Underground's Industry area to fight Hiryu one last time. At first observing the battle, Pei Pooh eventually jumps in to help Tong Pooh, and finally all three sisters engage in battle with Hiryu. In the end, not even their combined might was enough to defeat the Strider. Some time later, Xi Wang Mu confronts Hiryu while claiming revenge over her students' demise, implying the three eventually died at some point afterwards. Skills and Abilities While their true strength is found in their combined team attacks, each sister is an expert martial artist in their own right. With a considerable skill of her own, Pei Pooh focus on all-around mobility and ability to fight at any range and distance. She fights wildly in battle, using her weapons to fire from afar or slash when up close. She also possess the same physical prowess of her sisters, able to create blades of plasma with each kick, and great speed of movement and reflex. When the three sisters fight as a team, she carries the position of "supporter", providing long-distance support to her sisters. Her sisters place absolute trust in Pei Pooh's strength at support as they fight together against their targets. Attacks Note: This list her individual moves. For attacks when the sisters are together, see the Kuniang article. * Rapid Kicks: Her signature technique. Pei Pooh performs three fast roundhouse kicks, each one trailed by a blade of red plasma. Absent in the 2014 game. * Aimed Shot: Pei Pooh strikes a pose, with one of her weapons extended forward, aiming at Hiryu. Standing in place, she starts shooting rapidly at him, and can only be stopped by hitting her. * Wild Shooting: Pei Pooh starts a wild shooting spree: she shoots at her left and right, then four angled upwards and one forward, then she jumps and shoots 5 in mid-air at all directions, then six more when she lands. Each shot leaves reddish flames in any surface they touch, which injure Hiryu. * Twin Slasher: Weapon in hand, Pei Pooh performs three advancing spin slashes which releases blasts of red wind. * Dive Kick: Pei Pooh jumps up and dives at an angle towards Hiryu, engulfed in plasma energy. The three sisters tend to use this technique together to limit Hiryu's moving space. * Blade Block: By shielding herself with her weapons, Pei Pooh can defend from Hiryu's attacks for a short time. Can be broken by a charged slash. * Backflip: A dodge maneuver. Pei Pooh does a backwards backflip to move away from Hiryu. * Spin Dodge: A dodge maneuver used to move around Hiryu. Pei Pooh moves while spinning in place. Design Notes Other Appearances Game Appearances SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters The three sisters are part of the art for a Reaction Card (a type of counter card) named "3 Sisters" ( ) in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2. Dragon's Dogma Quest As part of a limited cross-promotion with the Vita port of this Dragon's Dogma spin-off, Pei Pooh appears as a character card alongside her sisters and Hiryu, sporting an unique job class. She appears in her 2014 design. Project X Zone 2 Pei Pooh makes a small cameo appearance in Project X Zone 2, joining her sisters Tong Pooh and Sai Pooh in the former's multi-target MAP Attack, where the three perform a synchronized back-turning Plasma Kick. Gallery Beipooh_str1_sprite.png|Pei Pooh's original sprite Str2_beipooh_artwork.png|''Strider 2'' official art Beipooh_str2_sprite.png|Pei Pooh's sprite in Strider 2 Str2_kuniang_hairstyles.png|Pei Pooh and Sai Pooh's rear view and hairstyles Str2_kuniang_backstage.png|Pei Pooh and her sisters, in their cover job as members of an acrobatics troupe. NewStrider_PeiPooh_artwork.png|2014 Strider hi-res art NewStrider_BeiPooh_art.png|2014 Strider portrait NewStrider_PeiPooh_art_wounded.png|2014 Strider portrait (wounded) NewStrider_PeiPooh_concept.png|2014 Strider concept art NewStrider BeiPooh.png|2014 Strider reveal art Hiryu vs beipooh.jpg|Pei Pooh takes aim at Hriyu StrHD_pei_attack.png|Pei Pooh's shooting technique Hiryu vs nang pooh bei pooh.jpg|Pei Pooh and Nang Pooh face Hiryu StrHD_sisters_attack.png Ddq peipooh card.png|Pei Pooh's card in Dragon's Dogma Quest Pxz2_tong_pooh_sisters.png|Pei Pooh in Project X Zone 2 References Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Bosses